


Smoke Rings in the Dark

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: "All I'll leave are smoke rings in the dark."





	Smoke Rings in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 1) horny = angst, apparently. 2) thank mjules for the quick beta, cause honestly, this had more typos than you might still find. All those are my fault. 3) blame maveness for reminding me of the goodness of Gary Allan. 4) title and summary come from "Smoke Rings in the Dark" by Gary Allan.

He sat on the front steps of the house they had lived in for the past three years. 

Practically married. 

Things change. 

***

 

The first sign that things weren't the same was the most unusual. She changed her perfume. Rather, she started wearing it again. After they had first gotten together, he had asked and she had stopped wearing any. Sensitive senses. All he wanted to smell was her, and him on her. 

It was a subtle type of perfume, not so much that anyone who wasn't use to her not wearing any would notice. It smelled like Marie, and that's why he didn't say anything. 

Something to do with pheromones. Didn't really matter. He didn't like it.

***

 

The second sign was her jewelry collection. A growing trend. Things he had never seen before. Silver, gold, and cold diamonds.

Then again, it's not like she wore all that much anyway. 

 

Until then. 

***

 

He began to truly suspect something when she started finding reasons not to come home at night. Reasons not to spend time with him. 

Some of them were legitimate. 

 

Most weren't. 

***

 

Wolverine wasn't the type to share. 

Things changed. 

She was in love with someone else. 

He didn't want to know who. Only wanted her to be happy. 

 

He sighed, and the noise caused her to stir. 

 

She said his name. "Remy."

 

He touched her face and left. Leaving was best. Charles would know how to get in touch with him. Killing the Cajun wouldn't solve anything. She would still be unhappy and he would...

 

****

 

The rain never seemed to stop once he heard the news of the marriage. Thought he was over her. 

 

Maybe he's not. 

He lights another cigar and blows smoke rings into the dark, rainy night.


End file.
